


Fantasies Don't Have To Stay Fantasies

by a_bad_poem



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, standard smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: what a dumb title.Takes place after the Deadpool interview video.Ryan knows about what Jack has been posting about him, and decides to indulge.





	Fantasies Don't Have To Stay Fantasies

Jack watched with envy as Ryan's crew took the last of the equipment out of the room. Man, what a setup. If only something like that were practical for YouTube. 

He was standing out of the way with Ryan; they'd been chatting it up as the crew was packing everything away again. He faced the man again, hesitantly expectant. He hoped they could spend some more time together; but alas, Ryan headed towards the door, and Jack tried not to deflate too much as he followed the man. He had to be busy. "It was really great to get to talk to you," he said for what must've been the millionth time. He took in a breath to continue, but Ryan hushed him as he flicked the lock on the door quietly. Jack made a slight noise of confusion, and then bewilderment when he felt Ryan's strong arm grip around his waist. He looked up at the man, swallowing as he felt his cheeks turning red. Their chests were touching. 

Ryan chuckled down at him. "I've seen your posts about me, Sean."

"Uh- posts?" Jack stammered, shifting slightly in the man's arms. But he had a pretty good idea of what Ryan was talking about. All his posts thirsting after him; everybody in the community knew he was gay for Ryan. 

"All over the Internet. I'm disappointed; though I guess we have just met."

"D-disappointed?" God, Jack's heart was thumping so loud it wouldn't have surprised him if the crew beyond the door could hear it. 

"I thought you'd be a little more bold. You know," Ryan smirked, his other hand squeezing Jack's bum. Jack gasped, and Ryan chuckled, leaning down to speak into his ear. "That's more like it," and the lowness, the raspiness of his voice made Jack shudder and relax a little.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Sean?" And as much as his posts were mostly just jokes, in that moment after hearing those words, Jack wanted nothing more. 

"Y-yes."

That pleased Ryan; he hummed, guiding Jack over to the couch and bending him over it. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

"A-ah, no-"

Ryan smiled. "I'll go easy," he assured, still keeping hold of that sensual tone that made Jack's knees weak. He nodded; he trusted Ryan with his life. 

He felt the man's large hands reaching around him again, undoing his dress pants and pulling them down over his bum. Suddenly Jack felt self-conscious; he hoped he was good enough for Ryan. The man could have most anyone he wished, and he'd chosen him?

He felt his briefs get tugged down as well. He was curvy for a male, he'd seen people say so online. He hoped that'd help how his bum looked, which Ryan palmed, feeling it out inspectively. He was just about to ask if it was okay before Ryan smacked him, making Jack squeal. 

Ryan chuckled. "Sorry. It's just so fun to tease you," he hummed, hands sliding up Jack's sides. Jack could only shiver, his blood pumping and keeping his body hot. "Unbutton," Ryan murmured, a nonchalant prompt which Jack obeyed. While he did that, Ryan removed his shirt. Jack glanced over his shoulder, eyeing his chest hungrily. 

Ryan laughed again; God, that beautiful laugh. He moved closer to Jack, aiding the Irishman in taking off his shirt. He tossed it aside. 

Ryan took Jack's hand, placing it on his chest, who blushed. "You can feel," he assured, and slowly Jack did, bringing up his other hand as well and moving his palms slowly down his defined chest. 

Jack bit his lip. If Ryan wanted bold, he would get bold. Before he could chicken out, Jack lowered his hands all the way to Ryan's pants, undoing them and nudging them down. 

Ryan smiled, with a hint of pride. He pushed his bottoms down the rest of the way, semi-hard through his briefs. "You don't happen to have lube around here, huh?"

Jack chuckled sheepishly. He wished his cheeks would stop being red. "No," he said, and Ryan shook his head. 

"No worries," he assured, turning Jack around and bending him over the couch again. Jack bit his lip, then gasped, squirming as he felt Ryan's finger nudge against his entrance. 

Ryan made an amused sound. "Makes it harder if you squirm," he murmured, and so Jack did his best to stay still. It was a new sensation; Jack hadn't even done this to himself. He groaned quietly, feeling Ryan's finger steadily enter - even one took some effort. Ryan moved his digit around in order to open Jack's walls further, and though it was uncomfortable the pleasure began to outweigh it more and more. 

It didn't take long for Ryan to add another finger, and another; and Jack was groaning, his walls straining each time only to stretch and get used to it. Ryan thrusted his fingers in deep, and a loud, sudden moan jumped from Jack's throat and out into the air. His prostate. That had to be his prostate, Jack managed to piece together in his mind, which had gone blurry with his vision for a moment. 

Then Ryan's fingers were gone, and Ryan turned Jack to face him,  
gently pushing down on his shoulders. Jack, though still a little shaken up, obliged, shifting down onto his knees and looking up at the man, who only cocked an expectant eyebrow. 

Jack lowered his gaze to be level with Ryan's crotch. His hands twitched; then he decided to simply lean in and take the band of Ryan's briefs in between his teeth. He tugged them down until they could fall to the man ankles. 

Even Ryan's member was perfect. Dicks were ugly, even Jack himself who had one could admit that. But not this one. Eagerly, he took Ryan into his mouth. He tried to keep his own experiences in mind, stimulating the tip with his tongue even as he moved his head down farther. Unfortunately he had quite the responsive gag reflex, and his cheeks warmed with shame as he quickly hit his limit. Ryan placed a hand in his hair, as if to reassure him, and Jack relaxed again. 

He reached a hand up, wrapping his slender fingers around the second half of Ryan's cock that he couldn't fit into his mouth. He felt it hardening inside him, and his own erection growing. 

Soon enough Jack popped off, immediately turning his head to lick what he hadn't covered before. He was generous with his saliva, knowing it would aid him later when Ryan fucked him. That thought made him more eager, tongue not leaving his shaft for a second. 

He left it up to Ryan to decide when his cock was suitably slicked up, who tugged Jack's head back once he'd decided so. Jack licked his lips, looking up at him with lust-blown eyes. 

Ryan helped him stand up, and Jack took his place at the couch again, using his hands to brace himself against it. He watched over his shoulder as Ryan lined up to his virgin hole, though he gasped and dropped his head as pressure began to push against it. 

Jack groaned and arched his back, trying not to shift or move as Ryan's cock pushed through his newly-opened walls. His spit was helping, at least, taking some of the roughness of the friction away and adding pleasure in its place. "Ryan," he gasped, who was gripping his hips tightly. 

The man leaned down so his chest was against Jack's back, and he kissed at his neck. "Keep moaning for me, Sean. That's nice," Ryan commented with a hum, and Jack, though his cheeks reddened anew, obeyed. He moaned in rhythm with Ryan's short but steady thrusts, gripping onto the couch as best he could. 

Eventually Jack could feel his walls relaxing, becoming accustomed enough to Ryan's shaft. His head dropped between his shoulders, still gasping and groaning as Ryan's brief thrusts began to lengthen and deepen. Jack's moans followed suit, pleasure stirring in his abdomen and mind. 

His back arched and his head lifted with it as Ryan finally hit his prostate again, and then again, and again. Jack's cock was painfully hard against his abdomen, a little mark of pre-cum on his skin from where his tip had touched lightly against it. His head was still leaking the substance, and he heard the sound of skin against skin as Ryan was becoming increasingly fast and rough. Jack loved it; he came all over himself, swears and moans and Ryan's name tumbling out of his mouth and all slurring together. 

He felt Ryan climax a moment later, the man holding their bodies close and groaning into Jack's ear, a sound from deep within his chest. The sensation of Ryan's thick load filling Jack's insides, though new, only served to turn him on further. As they each came down from their highs, the tension left Jack's muscles and he slumped slightly in Ryan's hold; then the actor eased them both down onto the couch. He released his tight grip on Jack's hips (that would bruise) and instead wrapped them loosely around the man. 

Ryan kissed his temple. "Is that more what you'd been fantasizing about for when you met me?" He smiled. 

Jack nodded breathlessly. "Please schedule another interview," he said, and he smiled tiredly at Ryan's laugh before closing his eyes to rest.


End file.
